In conveyor systems for handling heavy palletized loads in a range of up to 15 tons, it is desirable to maintain a positive engagement of the pallet to the conveyor drive mechanism in order to control the velocity and accurate position of the load. It is also desirable to construct conveyor systems by means of independent modules in order to provide layout flexibility to extend their length and/or to accommodate special modules such as to crossover from one to another conveyor line as in an automatic machine tool loading and unloading system.
This invention relates to a pallet drive for moving and positioning heavily loaded pallets along a conveyor which drive can transfer the pallet between conveyor modules while maintaining positive engagement and control.